swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Munificent-Class Frigate
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The InterGalactic Banking Clan learned early in it's existence that security meant profit. As a result of that philosophy, the clan decided it needed it's own communications network separate from The HoloNet, and military ships to protect it's communications and other investments. The result was the Munificent-Class Frigate, a ship so closely associated with the business that custom-ordered it's design that it is almost always referred to as the Banking Clan Frigate. When San Hill brought the Banking Clan into the Separatists' fold, he brought the frigates with him. After the defeat of the Confederacy, most of the remaining frigates were scuttled. A few escaped with their crews, becoming pirates or (Eventually) members of The Rebel Alliance. In many cases, the ships were extensively rebuilt by Rebels, radically changing the ships' appearance. Capabilities Munificent-Class Frigates serve as communication ships, troop transports, and front-line ships. In an ideal situation, a frigate could focus on protecting larger Capital Ships and eliminating smaller, more weakly armed ships. It's prow-mounted Heavy Turbolasers could punch through the shielding and armor of smaller Capital Ships, allowing the Munificent-Class Frigate to take on military-grade targets. In practice, however, the Banking Clan vessels often had to contend with Star Destroyers- conflicts that rarely went well for the frigates. Munificent-Class Frigate Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 49; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,080; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 165; Damage Threshold: 249 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Twin, Batteries (5) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (5) +17 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolasers +7* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Ion Cannons +7* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +61 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 88, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 200 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 150,000 (Compressed Battle Droids) Cargo: 40,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 12 Landing Craft/Shuttles Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Restricted; Cost: 57 million (40 million Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Twin, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Light Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17, Damage: 3d10x2 Heavy Turbolasers (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 11d10x5 Medium Ion Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x2 (Ion) Tactical Fire The Munificent-Class Frigate is designed to be a disruptive presence in the midst of an enemy fleet, using Jamming Arrays and it's forward weapons to destroy weaker vessels and disrupt the coordination of incoming vessels. As a Standard Action, a Munificent-Class Frigate can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships lose any morale or insight bonuses on attack rolls, Defenses, or Skill Checks while within that area. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships